Same stars
by Truecutie03
Summary: They both go to New York Dance Academy. Percy is a hip-hop legend, Annabeth is a classical genius. They are from two different worlds, or maybe not? When they get paired up for a project, will Percy be the jerk like the other dancers? Rated t because I'm paranoid ooc
1. Chapter 1

" 5,6,7,8," Mrs. McCool, my contemporary teacher, called out as the music came on.  
We started to dance. The song was apologize by one republic (A.N.- I do not own the song!). As the song ended the bell rang screaming it was now time for my least favorite class public performance. All of New York Dance Academy has it for 3rd period. Everyone. The classical dancers which are contemporary, lyrical, and ballet. The noise makers which are the tap and clogging geniuses. The hip-hop jerks and the solos who are good at everything.

"Class today we will all be assigning partners for a project. The project is to combine two genres of dance and find a way to balance each together. For example ballet and hip-hop. They are two completely different styles, but if brought together can make a masterpiece." Ms. Edwards began talking about songs that neither have a style, or have one solid beat." Now for the exciting part! I have all of you partners printed outside along with your choice of style."

I followed a trail of students out of the auditorium to the partner list. I searched down the list and saw, ' Annabeth chase Lyrical Percy Jackson hip-hop' this can't be happening!

A.N.- I hope you liked the first chapter of Same Stars! Flame is okay I would like all honesty?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson it's all Mr. Rick Riordan but the plot is mine! i forgot the other chapter! Now one with the story!

You have got to be kidding. Percy Jackson? The leader of the hip-hop freaks? Why? 'Speak of the devil' I thought as I turned around. There he was ,Percy Jackson, raven hair that comes right above his eyes. His eyes the brightest shade of sea green I've ever seen.

"Hello." He said with a smirk. I wanted to slap him right there. Behind him I saw his friends laughing and giving high fives to each other. I rolled my eyes. " I'm Percy you must be Annabeth?"

"In the flesh." I spoke sarcastically. He just nod slowly with a confused look on his face." Let's just get this over with. When do you want to practice?"

"How's after school? We can practice at the studio in my house." Stupid rich kids. I, once again, rolled my eyes.

"Fine, will meet here right after school. Don't be late." I hissed as the bell rang for 4th period. This is going to be a long day.

A.N.- So how did you like it? I had 4followers and 2 favorites on only the first chapter. WHAT?! That's awesome thank you guys! Please review! See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I'm not cool enough. Lol sadness

A.N.- I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing guys and thank you Runner Of Sorts for helping me understand how to make the chapters longer so yeah!now what you really came for, the story!

"Your house is huge." I spoke in awe. Percy's dad was an Olympic swimmer so his family had a lot of money. They spend it on everything.I mean how does a family of 3 need a 5 story castle? And this ladies and gentlemen is why I hate rich kids. I come from a family of 6 and I finally got my own room, which by the way is the attic. And he has a room for everything. Need a room for your cloths? Here you go. How about for gaming? There have fun. It makes me angry!

"Yeah, it's cool but it gets lonely. The studio is the last one on the left." He pointed down the hallway as we walked. The wall were covered in pictures of him and his parents. There was a picture of what looked to be a 5 year old version of Percy and his dad on a boat. Then we turned into his studio. After the 15 minutes to decided what song; we started dancing.

* * *

Line break. There is a line break. A break of this line. So you like rainbows and glitter?

" I'm cool with that." I panted after the song ended. Percy nodded showing he was out of breath as I was. I sprinted to my water and Percy to the speakers." It's only 4:30 want to do anything before I go home?"

"That was the thirteenth time in 30 minutes, I think we know the dance."He said knowingly with an amused face. He better if not when Ms. Edwards gives a chance to see what can be better and if she likes it.

"Alright no need to be sassy." I mumbled. Only causing him to laugh harder."Haha thats the funniest thing!" I said sarcastically" So tomorrow my house or here?"

" How about yours?" I just nodded and walked to my car. Now I have to tell my overprotective dad, my crazy mother, and my 4 siblings I have a boy coming over tomorrow. Peachy.' First and foremost, where is the nearest Taco Bell?' I thought to myself.

* * *

A.N.- not the longest thing but they are getting longer! These probably wont be everyday but they will be frequent!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!  
Happy?

A.N.- I thought to make up for the short I would make two today! So on with the story!

"Mom!" I yelled once I was home. I made my way through our house to find my mom reading and my dad watching T.V. " Mom. We were giving a project today by Ms. Edwards and I was wondering if we could practice here tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetie. You'll have to use the basement." I was relived, we actually have a pretty nice basement it was turned into a practice room when I started  
New York Dance Academy last year. It's small but I'm grateful.

"Thank you! He'll be here after school." I spoke turning on my heel to go up the stairs.

"Wait he?!" My dad sounded causing the whole room to silence.i just nodded. "What's his name? Is he your boyfriend? Do I need my shot gun?" He spoke in a sea of questions.

"Dad,dad,dad,dad!" I yelled getting his attention. "He's name is Percy and no we are not dating. It's just for the project. And please don't be embarrassing!" I pleaded.

"What we can't be proud of daughter?" My dad mocked.

"We just love you! Want to make sure his nice! Cause you are Annabeth!" My mom said in a baby tone, while they both stepped toward me.

"Guys!" I whined."Please!"

"Oh okay we will make ourselves scarce." Mom giggled.

"Thank you!" I signed in relief.

* * *

Line break break line line break

"Ha, what did your dad say!" Thalia asked as me while we were stretching for ballet.

"Do I need my shot gun?" I mocked. Which Thalia only laughed harder causing us to get in trouble by Ms. Jones. " gotta love 'em"

"Oh gosh good luck! Wait what about Lilly,Luke,and Malcolm ?"she asked.

"They have softball, football,and college prep." I answered. Lilly and Luke are 12 year old twins and are really competitive, but aren't we all? Malcolm is 18 and going to Stanford in the fall. Leaving me the second child at 16.A girl in 11th grade who's scholarship to Harvard is a responsibility that relies on her two legs, a state of mind, and a record system.

* * *

" Not bad guys but you need to be more connected. Bring it from to dancers to one. Okay?"Ms. Edwards told us before moving on to the next kept practicing till the bell rang.

"See you later." I heard Percy say while waving. I waved back as I went to change for my normal classes. Here we have the first 4 periods for our talent, for me classical dances, then you have the other 4 periods for electives. This semester I have math and science; next will be english and history.

* * *

An- yeah they are getting longer and I want that afternoon to be a different chapter so next will be long. Hope you guys liked it. I saw there were 423 views and I was like what! O.0 but thanks guys please review I love reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson so stop reminding me.

A.n- I was invited to a Halloween party the other day(yes already) and its not till the Saturday after Halloween. My best friends and I are going to be the girls( Annabeth ,Thalia ,and Clarisse) and I can't wait! Do you know what your gonna be or what? Anyways on with the story!

"So we have to be more connected. How do we do that?" Percy asked. We were back at my house.

"Umm... We could get to know each other. Like talk about ourselves?" I stated unsure. He nodded coming to sit across from me. "Who goes first?" I asked.

"I'll go first. My dad is a swimmer so he isn't home a lot neigh tear is my mom. She's a journalist. So I'm alone a lot." he started.

"they were there when you tried out for N.Y.D.A.( what I'm calling New York dance academy) right?" I asked.

"Nope they don't even know I tried out, or that I go there. My dad wants to me to be like him, but mom saids to write your own story. I guess I just want everyone to be happy including me." I just sat there looking at him. I had thought that he was some stuck up rich kid And that he had it some much better then me. That fancy cars, cloths, or a big house was everything for life to be good. Now, listening to Percy talk about all he wants is a family that's there for him if he needs them, I understand that everything I could want is what is important. A family. Someone you love and who loves you. Maybe, just maybe, I Annabeth Chase, was wrong. He isn't like the hip-hop jerks. He's sweet and kind. "Sorry your just really easy to talk to." Percy blushed. I smiled back at him.

" Well my life's not that exciting," I laughed " I'm the second oldest in a family of 4 kids. Dancing is all I really have. I mean we are all smart. We all are competitive. We all fight for attention. But I have dance no one else has it, it's mine. That's all I got." I said in a breath. Causing Percy to let out a chuckle. He's kinda cute when he chuckles. Wait what! You can't like him. You are from to different planets.

"Well I guess it could help if we think we are both doing something we love. I mean we both love and really care about dance so give it a try?" Percy asked walking over to the speakers.

" Not a bad speech there seaweed brain." I smiled walking over to my spot.

"Whatever wise girl."he teased. I laughed. This could be the start of a pretty good friendship. I guess.

* * *

"I love it." Ms. Edwards spoke excited. We had just finished dancing for our second overview. "There was so much emotion and grace Annebeth! Percy you were sharp and edgy but still soft. Good job!" She spoke before moving on to the next group.

"yes!" we shouted at the same time while giving each other high fives.

" Good job wise girl!" Percy said.

" Not bad yourself seaweed brain."

Just as we were going to leave. All of the hip-hop freaks came up to us.

"Wow Percy tell me you getting you some of that." Jake said staring at me. Jake was disgusting. He was a jerk,player, and many other things my mom would not be proud if I said.

" No we're just friends."Percy spoke. Jake gave a smirk and stepped closer to me.

"So your single?" He asked as he tried to put his hands on my waist. I shoved him.

" Leave me alone."

"oh your a little feisty,huh baby?" grabbing me me and holding me tight. I then grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder. Good thing Malcolm showed me that.

" Little painful, huh baby?" I mocked.

"Fine but you'll come around." Jake spoke as he got up.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. after giving me a glare Jake and his friends left. Just as they left Percy bursted into laughter.

" Nice come back wise girl," I just smiled. " I'm sorry about him our dads are best friends so I'm stuck with him." He huffed.

" No big deal. He'll get over himself." I spoke. He just laughed again.

" Let's go wise girl." I followed him out the door.

* * *

A.N-hope you liked that chapter it was fun. Comment what you want to be for halloween. Also, if you guys think I should start a one-shot filled story let me know. Peace guys!


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: sadly I'm not uncle Rick

A.n- enjoy the story friends. Check out the a.n- at the end for a contest!

* * *

(About three days after the jake chapter)  
I've grown closer to Percy in the past week. Like I discovered that he has a stalker named Rachel. She is madly in love with him. It's really funny. One day, we were practicing after school in one of the studios. Rachel was waiting for him after with a ballon that said 'Great job' and a teddy bear. I almost peed myself I was laughing so hard after she left. I also discovered that Percy and I have a lot more in common then I thought. For example, we both love blue pancakes. I also discovered I have a crush on him. I know it's bad and weird and I probably seem like Rachel right now, but still. I mean he has those beautiful eyes, his laugh, and ahh I need to stop. We also have grown closer. We always are together. Thalia says I got it mad and that he likes me too but I don't know.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said walking up to me.

"Sup seaweed brain." Yeah we still use the nicknames." Ready for history!" I spoke sarcastically. He had Rachel with him in that class. He just groaned. Now if I didn't know he hated her, I wouldn't make jokes.

"Sup' baby." I heard from behind me. Jake. Can't the guy take a hint?

"What do you want Jake?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Well now that you asked. A date. I want a date." He said.

"No. Besides you just want in my pants anyways and that sure ain't happening." I said causing Percy to chuckle under his breath. Jake glared at me." What am I wrong?" I asked. Jake just walked away. Wow don't try to hard buddy. Not that I wanted him to. Just then Rachel ran up to Percy.

"Hey Percy! I just wanted to say I can't wait to see you preform next Friday. You'll do great!" She then turned to me." Now don't mess this up. Also don't getting any hints. Kay?" She screamed this last part."okay?!" She screamed causing the whole hall to go silent and look at her. I then got a hilarious idea.

"Daddy I love him!" I spoke trying not to laugh.

" He's a human!" Nico yelled from down the hall. Hehe 10 points for good reference suddenly the whole hallway bursted into laughter. Exempt Rachel who had a confused look on her face. Man she is stupid she then screamed and ran down the then I was already in tears.

"Good one wise girl!" Percy said between laughs.

"Well got to go to class, seaweed brain. Have fun with Rachel!" I mocked.

"Haha." I heard from behind me. Man I'm hilarious I thought to getting several high-fives from people who had been standing the hallway. I sat down for English.

* * *

"I think I need a hug." Percy said spreading his arms. I laughed and gave him a then wrapped his arms tightly around my waisted and buried his face in my neck. He smells so good. Like cinnamon and the ocean.

"What's wrong?" I asked not breaking the hug.

" I had a bad day." He muffled in my neck.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. He then faced me with is arms still on my waist.

"My mom and dad are in Italy. And I found out by a stupid note on the counter. I slammed my hand in the car door leaving school, my head hurts, and my goldfish died." He said looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. You know fluffy was old." I whispered. yep leave it for kelp head to name his goldfish fluffy." Let me see your hand." He did of his fingers were really bruised probably jammed. I went to the medicine cabinet. I walked back with medical tape and Advil. " Better?" I asked. Walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, thanks." he walked to the couch and sat beside me. "Hey wise girl?" I looked up at him. " there's something I need to tell you. I-" he was cut of by my mom walking in. I could strangle her.

"Annebeth! I need help with the groceries."

"Coming!" I said getting up.

"Well I better go. Bye Mrs. Chase. Bye wise girl." He waved as he left.

* * *

" Not to sound weird but he gets cuter every time I see him." My mom spoke. I groaned and went to get the groceries. I wonder what he was gonna say?

A.N.- whoever can name ANY of the references first gets a shoutout and in the next chapter. Once I reference has been identified it can't be restated. Have fun!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N- guys here were the references:  
"Daddy I love him!"- the Little Mermaid  
"I think I need a hug."- Shrek  
You guys were all over the little mermaid, but I was shocked no one got the Shrek one. Oh well. Guys just know I will have a reference in every there will all was be a chance to win. This time: Runner of Sorts or Emma so here you go!  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Percy Jackson, just the plot.

* * *

"But Percy please!" I heard Rachel whine. I was at school early this morning to finish my homework in peace and I was walking out of the library.

"No! I don't like you or want to date you." Percy sounded I giggled under my breath opening my locker.

"Is it because of that Annebeth girl? Wow, we all now she likes jake." I huffed under my breath. I heard Percy do the same thing.

"Your kidding right?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"No. I heard there dating." She lied. I stopped putting my stuff up. He doesn't believe her right? I didn't hear anything after a while I slammed my locker. I was mad did he believe her? I mean his STALKER! I walked pasted the corner and saw they kissing. Seriously?

"hey know tongues are for talking not eating!" I yelled getting there attention Percy just looked at me with cold sad eyes.

"He's mine. I can do what I want and you need to leave! And don't think you'll be sitting with us today." She said smirking coldly.

" aye aye captain." I said look at Percy then back at Rachel. I then turned walking to an empty studio hoping Percy would call me back explain what happened. He didn't. I told myself not to fall for him. Man I'm stupid. I actually thought that he was different. That he was sweet and kind. That he would never betray me. I got my iPhone out and plug it into the speaker. I had an hour to kill. Plenty of time to wallow in self petty.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather," the speaker. I started to dance. That's what I love about music you find yourself and lose yourself at the same time. By the end of the song I was out of breath but I didn't stop "I will not make the same mistakes that you did." I dint stop dancing till the playlist was over. Man, you know your an idiot with guys if you have a playlist for it.

When I turned around after dancing Thalia was there. "What happened? Why are using 'the playlist'?" She asked concerned. When I told her, the concern on her face turned to hugged me. "It will work out I know it." She said. I sure hope so.

* * *

"So Annebeth. Now that Rachel and Percy are dating. Want to double date?" Jake asked me walking out of class. The comment was a bad thing to say to me right now.

"Really?!" I started angrily causing the whole hallway to go quiet. I was a happy person but if I was having a bad day, it was always the worst ones. "You are seriously asking me this? I don't like you. Never have never will. I'm sorry I don't pull my pants down and bend over every time I see you. That's not me. If you are looking for that go up to Rachel I'm sure she will be pleased to give it to you. Won't be the first time so I've heard. Percy, you really think I would date him?" I called him out. Before he could say anything. I interrupted."Wow I'm glad I'm not what you think of me as. So you think of me as some slut right? We'll guess what hotshot the slut is the one who is holding your hand. I hope you enjoy you lovely time together." I said sarcastically before slamming my locker and going to class. Everyone was to shocked to say anything.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" I called opening the door. Finally, Percy tried to talk to me today but I just blocked him out.

"Guess who's here!" My mom called.

"Who?" I asked turning to see my mom and my cousin Emma.

"Emma!" I shouted giving her a hug. Emma, my cousin, is my age. She lives in Texas and is spending a week here,for there fall break.

"So how was your day?" Emma asked up in my room.

"Horrible." I then told her what happened. She started letting here southern slip.

" He's an idiot I mean y'all are 's believing His stalker and he ain't you?" I just shook my head." Honey he's lucky I left my shotgun cause when cuspids arrows don't work sometimes you gotta give em a hole in there back." she said deviously. Yep there's Emma. cute and adorable until she gets mad then she can think of ten million creative ways to kill you and will never get caught. "oh I have an idea." She spoke before tell me her plan.

* * *

"Not bad Annebeth." Emma said. I was different. I looked so sassy. I was wear very little makeup, an adorable outfit. It had dark high waisted skinny jeans, a loose fit pink blouse, and some combat boots. Today was Wednesday and it was our all course class day.

"I feel so powerful." I said flabbergasted. I normally wear an old t-shirt and old jeans. Emma laughed. Thank The Lord we are the same size.

" Now go get back your man!" She smiled. I nodded and thanked her after hugging her. I hopped into my car and drove to school.

* * *

" Wow." Thalia said when I got out. "Wait Emma is in town?" I swear whenever you need a makeover. Bam! Emma's there.

"So is Annebeth." I said walking with Thalia into school.

"And now your talking about yourself in third person. Rachel better watch her back." I laughed and walked to my locker. I heard some guy yell. "Shes even hotter when she is making a point." I laughed as I closed my locker. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Woah." I heard from behind me. And turned to Rachel and Percy. Rachel was mad dogging me.

"Man Annebeth." I looked to my left and saw jake. "You dressed up for me?" He asked cockily. I just rolled my eyes.

"How about you use your brain not your pants, okay? I do not under any circumstance want to date you. Get that through you thick skull. If it wasn't for you and Rachel I would be in this mess." I said looking back at Rachel, then back to jake. "What. I have friends in this town. If I need to know something about someone I can find it."

"Annebeth wait." Percy called after me.

"What do you want, Percy." I asked.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I should have believed her." He started ranting about how sorry he was. Then something hit me.

"Wait why did it matter to you?" I asked. By now the whole hallway was watching. Man, this school has A.D.H.D.

"I just," he laughed nervously." No reason."

"Then why were you mad? Ha. I think you have a crush on me. You want to hold me and kiss me and love me."he was turning redder by the second.

"Fine I like you I was mad because I thought you hated him. Which is clear now. The other day Rachel kissed me. I tried to get her off. before I could you were there and-" I cut him off. With a kiss it was small but powerful. "What was that for?"he asked.

"You talk to much."

* * *

a.n- so that was a long chapter you know the drill look for the references and guess. there are more then one reference. Look for them all. Don't dwell on the same one. Does that make sense?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
A.n- sorry for the delay gonna just go now btw picks up where the last

"Excuse me?!" Rachel shrieked as I turned around." What was that? What is wrong with you? Huh? Kissing other peoples boyfriends. You should be ashamed." She then started ranting.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked really confused by how fast she was talking.

"Forget it. Percy, we need to get down to business.-"

" To defeat the Huns?" He asked. Everyone busted out laughing. Wow,I almost forgot they were all staring.

"People stop making references I don't understand!" She yelled. Which only made laugh harder." Anyways!" She started."I forgive you Percy now lets go." Holding out here hand. Percy just stared between her hand and me.

"Why do you forgive me. I don't like you." He started "So bye. Maybe jake would like a hump and dump." Rachel just glared at him as he turned to me. "So you want to be my girlfriend?"

Before I could say anything Rachel screamed and started cursing every word under the sun. Then, running in the other direction. For some reason I busted into laughter. Right no reason. Percy gave me a confused look. "She is so funny when she's mad it's hilarious." I laughed. "Okay I'm good. Yes." I said to Percy. He gave the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Really?" He whispered. I nodded. He then kissed me. It wasn't heated of forced. It was passionate and loving. He had he's hands were on my waist and mine were on his broke apart to hear an 'aww' from everyone. We didn't care though. We walked to class holding hands.( that was so cheesy)

* * *

"7 am waking up in the morning,". My alarm sang before I slammed my hand on it.  
All day to day we rehearse for tonight. Percy and I have been dating for three days now. Rachel hates me. Jake still wants to date me. I honestly hate them both but whatever. I got a shower, then got ready. Just as I was done the

"Hey wise girl." Percy spoke as I opened the door.

"Sup seaweed brain."

"What that's all your awesome Boyfriend gets? A 'sup'. Well then I guess I'll do it myself." He whispered the last part as he leaned it to kiss me. When we broke apart, he asked."You ready for tonight?"

"Yep. You?" I asked getting in his car.

He nodded. "I just wonder what Rachel and Jake are gonna do. I mean you can't hump each other on stage. It's a family show,so." He spoke as I died laughing.

"Well we will see some of it during 4th period and decided if children should be able to come." I spoke.

* * *

"One step, two steps, counting tiles one the floor." Why am I not surprised. Rachel and jake are dancing to walk of shame by p!nk. I look at Percy as we both tried to hold in our laughter. We were in the auditorium and I look up three rows to see Thalia laughing her head off.

"Well at least she admitted she was a whore." I whispered to Percy. Causing him to nodded his head chuckling.

" Can I get an amen." I busted out laughing causing the row in front of us to turn around. I covered my mouth.  
"Hi how you doing." Percy asked. Causing me to laugh harder.

"I've never seen a diamond in the fresh," the speaker started and we started dancing. When we finished, we got a nod of approval from Ms. Edwards. After reviewing it several times, me and Percy left.

"I have a question. Well two actually." I spoke as we got in.

"Fire away wise girl." He said driving out of the parking lot.

"Which one of as is a better girlfriend, Rachel or me?" I asked as we stopped at a red light. He turned his head to look at me confused.

"Well, Rachel is a slut whom I never liked. Then, there's you." I stared at him about to say something then he finished. "Annebeth Chase. The most respected, beautiful, amazing girl ever. Who I love every much. I actually have threatened several guys who were talking about how they, how do I say this, would like to 'get me some of that." I stared in to his eyes.

"Seriously?" I whispered. "You love me?"

"Yeah a lot. I know we have only been dating for three days but I feel like I have been with you my whole life. I know it's cheesy. I'm understand if you don't love me-" I cut him off with a kiss. Which he says is the best way of saying 'shut up'

"I love you, too." I whispered to him. His eyes instantly brightened. He started driving again. After a comfortable silence I asked my next question." Are your parents coming tonight?"

"No." He sighed as we got out at his house. We always went there on Fridays to hang out.  
I stopped him at the front door. "Hey are you okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I just thought they would be back by now." He breathed unlocking the door and going in.

"They'll be here soon." I spoke lifting his chin with my finger. "And when they do you are going to tell them how kick-butt awesome we were." I spoke.

" I might ever introduce them to my awesome girlfriend." He said before leaning into kiss me. " Guess what I have upstairs."he whispered.

" What?" I whispered back.

"Tangled. And we have enough time to watch it."

"Seriously!" I yelled excitedly as I ran up to their movie room. Percy chuckled and came back with popcorn.

* * *

A.n- Im so sorry this was so late. I apologize. School. I already have 6 projects due next week and we came back less than a month ago. But whatever. Reader, rater,and reviewer That way chapters will come sooner ( you see what I did huh, no okay)


End file.
